Damned
by KissinAng3ls
Summary: Logan is in love with the biggest flirt in school, Kendall, but doesn't really want to realize this and tries to avoid him. High school theme, Kogan, not very much in it but a "curse" word and a kiss. There is Jarlos as well.


Damned.

Kogan story, Yaoi, but not much, and its also got high school theme to it.

There is mention of Jarlos.

I DID NOT EDIT ANYTHING... like not at all. I didn't like this story much, and just bleh. You know how it is :)

* * *

Logan sighed and sat on the chair by the window staring outside... he was thinking about his crush, Kendall.. and to be rather honest, he wasn't thinking very nice thoughts.

Logan had picked the worst boy ever to fall in love with, Kendall was a player. And a very good one at that, just the other day he saw Kendall trying to kiss Carlos...

He bit his lip and frowned as he continued to think about all the things he did, and why he loved Kendall... no, he didn't love him.. he couldn't.. could he?

He sighed and got up from the chair and left the already empty class room. When he opened the door and walked into his best friend, Carlos.

"Hey Logan! Lets go over to the arcade, James is going to hang out with some friends and I am bored" Carlos smiled

"Uh, sure, why not?" Logan smiled back then followed Carlos down the hallway. Logan noticed right away that Kendall and some chick where "hanging out" at a locker, Logan assumed it was the girl's locker. He growled under his breath as he started to walk by, pretending not to notice the love birds.

Kendall noticed and smirked as he took his hand and moved it slowly down to her butt and winked at Logan.

"What the heck?" Logan glared and started to walk over to Kendall but felt a tug on his arm

"Lets go, don't let him get to you" Carlos rolled his eyes then pulled Logan away.

"That jerk"

Then the duo left, Kendall at the girl then pulled away from their kissing and fixed his shirt before picking up his backpack and heading out, Girl at his arm.

"What was the deal with that loser back there?" The girl giggled and looked up at Kendall, who shrugged

"Don't know" he yawned boredly

"Lol ok! well whatever, I think he was trying to take you away from me~!" the girl sighed, "Everyone knows he is gay, and he is such a loser, he thinks he can just take you away"

Kendall glared over at the girl then walked off without her.

...

Carlos and Logan where having a great time, and it appeared that James and his friends had also thought to go to the arcade, so both James and Carlos where able to have a last minute "date" together. When everybody had started to get ready to leave, they all met up at the parking space and crowded around the car, joking around.

"Hey Logan, Carlos and I are planning a small party for tonight.. wanna come over?" James asked

Logan thought a moment then shrugged, "Yeah! It sounds fun, what time?"

"Oh.. how about 8 to morning time?" Carlos grinned handed him a few invitations, "also, pass on the news of the party"

"See you then!" Logan waved at the duo then headed down the street, he only lived a few blocks down from the arcade.

Kendall frowned as he sat on the porch of his house and watched Logan walk by his house, a piece of paper falling to the ground from his pocket. When Logan was out of sight he walked over and picked it up, reading about the party.

He smirked a little then headed back into the house.

...

Logan looked around a little as he watched the party get a little out of hand, he laughed a little as some poor kid was thrown into the neighbors pool. He pushed past the crowd to a less populated part of the house and sat on the sofa, drinking a soda. He smiled and just relaxed and laughed at the stupid people, he was having a good time when things took a turn for the worse, across the room was Kendall. He was attempting to flirt with Carlos, but withing seconds James was right there.

"Hell no!" James quickly pulled carlos away and took him to the kitchen.

Kendall shrugged then headed over to the couch Logan was sitting on then sat next to him, he looked over at Logan and smirked as he leaned over to the girl next to him and kissed her. Logan glared then got up and grabed Kendall by the neck of his shirt and pushed him up to the wall.

"What the hell Kendall? Why are you kissing everyone around you?" Logan glared into Kendall's green eyes, who smirked

"Whats wrong little Logie, are you jealous?"

Logan blushed, "Hell no, just annoyed with you" Logan quickly left the party.

... One week later...

Logan sighed as he thought back to that night, it had been a week since the party and he had been trying to avoid Kendall. But everytime he did, it seemed like the closer they got. And he was just soo annoyed with him.

Logan shook his head then after hearing the last major group of kids leave the school building, he climbed out of the supply closet and started walking down the hallway reading a book. He hadn't noticed the figure walking up to him until the book was snatched out of his hands then dropped, two rather strong arms pinning him to the wall and Kendall looking very intensely into his eyes.

"What the hell Kendall?!" Logan was about to yell him out when Kendall pressed his lips to Logans and kissed him deeply, Logan resisted at first then melted into the kiss. Both stopping only to catch a breath,

"Logan.." Kendall looked into logans eyes, "I'm damned saying this, but I love you"

Logan's eyes widened at what he heard, and the feeling inside his chest, "Kendall.. I am also damned saying, but I think I love you too"

And as both started to kiss again, Carlos and James where walking by the hallway when they stopped and looked at the duo. They looked at each other then back at Logan and Kendall then grinned ear to ear and high fived before running off.

* * *

It _was_ rushed because I just didn't want to work on it anymore x.x sorry!


End file.
